<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Fair Lady by Anxious_Alice_05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934526">Our Fair Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05'>Anxious_Alice_05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Paragon Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Colonist Shepard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engineer Shepard, F/F, F/M, First Contact War, Have Fun!, M/M, Relay 314 Incident, Smut at a later date, War Hero Shepard, dumb shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman thought lost is found in the middle of the Arizona desert in a strange pod.  Two years earlier the first human colony outside of Sol, Shanxi, was wiped out by a mysterious force.  The only confirmed survivor is Cadet Commander Jane Shepard.  No one in Alliance Command (or otherwise on Earth) knows what happened in the two years she went dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni/Ashley Williams, Steve Cortez/James Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mass Effect-Shakarian</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shanxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375786">Son of Palaven, Daughter of Earth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene">miceenscene</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shanxi is there instead of Mindoir.  All this belongs to Bioware</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane decides to go out with Kaidan.  A life saving mistake that was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane wasn't worried about her family when she left the house.  She had told them there was a study session at Kelly Chamber's house.  Jane hadn't mentioned that said study session was in the dunes, or that Kaidan Alenko from Algebra would be there.  Although Jane thought her older sister, Kahlee, had known what she was up to.  Mom had no idea.  Shanxi was like the deserts of Earth, rocky, scorching hot, and without vast forests.  The study session was just her and Alenko outside of town.  No one else would be coming, especially not Kelly or anyone else from school.</p><p>She was still wearing her work clothes, for when Kahlee tutored her afterschool.  Shanxi was mostly composed of miners, and Jane's sister taught her how to keep the machines clean.  The outfit was grease stained and the knee was patched, but Jane was in a hurry.  Her shirt was an old fashioned blue gingham button up, the kind a grandma would wear.  Bellying her billowy top was a form fitting white tank top.  She ran over the last rise and saw Kaidan, standing at the top of a nearby dune.  He was smiling his gorgeous smile underneath his puppy dog eyes.  Jane had just reached him when he pulled her into a kiss.  He was by no means good, there was spit everywhere, but an A+ for effort.  They broke apart for a much needed breath.  "Jane, wow."  Jane blushed a bit and hoped the dark hid it.  "Thanks Kaidan."</p><p>After this brief exchange they went back at it.  Jane was unbuttoning her over shirt when air raid sirens went off back home.  Kaidan snapped his head toward home, "Jane, we need to get back."  She could see the lights from a ship descending through the atmosphere.  Jane's stomach fell to her shoes, "Kaidan, I don't know if that's a good idea."  He rolled his eyes, "C'mon Jane.  What if they find out we're missing?"  The pit Jane's stomach was in continued to deepen, "Really, I don't think it's a good idea Kaidan.  Let's wait it out here."  The ship was close enough now to see.  The design was alien, and all curves.  "Jane, I don't know if this is anxiety, but we need to head back."  He grabbed her wrist, and she dug her heels into the sand.  "No Kaidan!  Something is wrong!"  Her voice had ascended in pitch to screeching, but Jane didn't care anymore.  If Kaidan went back, she was certain he would die.  Jane Shepard wouldn't die for a man, no way.  Kaidan released her from his grip, "Fine, but I'm not taking any fallout.  You can deal with that yourself."</p><p>Jane ran down the dune and behind a nearby one that was substantially higher.  She watched Kaidan's retreating back for a moment, but then went back to hiding.  There had been a screwdriver in her back pocket that she was now clutching like it could save her.  Hopefully, this just lasted the night.  Jane knew she couldn't live out here for long.  Any moisture traps would almost certainly fail.  Her only chance at survival was through the night.  As the hypothetical occupation lasted longer, her survival rate dwindled.  Soon, the screams began.  It was the sound of tortured souls being laid to rest.  During the following hours of hell Jane laid there listening to the screaming and occasional gunshot.  Her hair, which was red like her mother's, was sandy and her scalp began to itch.  Just as the sun began to rise above the horizon, Jane heard a sound.  It sounded like a ship taking off, but she didn't dare move to check.  Maybe it was a trap and whoever they were luring her out.  Jane saw said ship pass over and into the atmosphere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all it's Alice!</p><p>In this AU Shepard doesn't like on Mindoir, she lives on Shanxi!  I felt like a contact war AU would be real fun.  Sorry, this isn't the Zelda fic you are looking for.  I'm vibing with Mass Effect more right now.  Some parts of the Zelda community are real toxic, including someone I really looked up to, so we're dealing with that right now.  I read the story that inspired this and was like, "hmmmmm" and then Our Fair Lady was born!  I don't write ahead and don't really extensively rewrite chapters when they're first posted.  Sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges!  I know there's a buncha tags that don't really make sense in reference to the story so far, but I promise they will if you give me some time!  I really love Shakarian and the fandom is slowly losing people, so I decided to contribute some!  The one shot I posted isn't the same universe as OFL is.  I've seen a lot of really long, really good fics lately for this pairing though!  Some of them aren't my cup of tea, sex is nice but I also am a giant sucker for fluff.  Garrus is 14 in this fic's beginning, which is off by a few years canonically, but this is also a Relay 314 incident AU  s o.....I don't think anyone will care!</p><p>I HATE KAIDAN SO MUCH!  Really though, Kaidan annoys me to no end.  As a Femshep, I'll romance Liara or if I want to get with Garrus later, romance Kaidan and then save Ashley.  Insidious?  Yes, but he's not a nice person.  Also the way he acts on Horizon is gross.  Enjoy the rest, stay safe, remember you're loved, have a nice day!<br/>~Alice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S o   like this is Jane exploring the now destroyed Shanxi and scavenging.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw the turian language in my brain is like chirps/occasional trills and everyone has translators.<br/>The council knows that humans exist (thanks to voyager) and have a rudimentary translator.<br/>Again, the notes at the bottom have spoilers, so please read first!</p><p>Trigger warning: Dead bodies and blood, also a heavy dose of anxiety.  There are dead children, so I would avoid this chapter if you are uncomfortable with it.  Vomiting too.</p><p>Edit:  Only two Turians, not four!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although the sun was coming up and the grains of sand were warming, Jane shivered.  The screwdriver's handle was warm under her sweaty, shaking palm.  She had seen the ship pass overhead, but Jane decided to wait another hour or so.  Just as the sand surrounding her began to burn, she stood and surveyed her home.  Thick plumes of smoke rose from numerous locations.  One of the habs looked like it had been knocked over.  Jane began a debate with herself, whether or not to return to town.  The desert wasn't hospitable in the slightest.  Back home, there was a delta and some lakes to draw moisture from.  Although a few oases could be found between the dunes she didn't have a map, and without a map Jane would probably die.  Jane ultimately decided that either choice would end in her likely death, and going into town would prolong her life.  Shanxi had been a small colony, only a dozen habs and a quarter of those were labs, storage, and water reclamation and filtering.  The water here was potable, but contained trace amounts of mercury that would be fatal over a lifetime.  While she had been pacing and arguing with herself, the sun had risen and Jane could feel it beginning to burn her exposed skin.  Jane and Kaidan's plan had been a stupid one, and if her mom survived there would be serious consequences.  Jane stopped herself.  There was no if.  She had to be alive.  How could Hannah Shepard, a former rear admiral of the Alliance, be dead? There was no way.</p><p>She was beyond exhausted, but adrenaline coursed through her veins.  Jane's shoes were filled with sand and grains squeaked between her dry teeth.  She and Kaidan had been about 200 meters out from the settlement last night.  Jane crossed the distance in no time, and quickly wished she hadn't.  A body was on the ground, about 5 meters away.  It was Kaidan.  He was sprawled back, glazed over eyes watching the sky unseeingly.  She wanted to rush over and shake him till he woke.  The bullet wound on his chest, caked with dried blood, said otherwise.  Jane had been right not to go back.  It was a cold comfort in the face of Shanxi's certain destruction.  She knew it was selfish, but why her?  Jane's life just twelve hours prior belonged to someone else.  A girl who was happy, carefree.  A girl who had a mother and a sister who loved her to Earth and back.  A girl who had a home and a boyfriend and friends.  Jane was no longer that girl.  As she continued her search of the colony, brandishing her pitiful screwdriver, Jane stumbled upon more bodies.  In one hab unit, a backroom's door lay open.  This didn't bode well, but she had to investigate and ensure no hostiles were left inside.  In the place of an enemy was a baby's crib.  Inside was a small child, barely a few months old by the looks of her.  Her face was peaceful and sleepy, but a gory hole in her abdomen ensured she slept forever.  Jane stumbled out of the room, disgusted.  Her name had been Emily Watson.  Emily's mother was so proud of the little girl, she toted her around the neighborhood for a week after her birth.  Jane threw up when she was outside.  As she heaved something caught her eye.  A flat disc, barely the size of a penny, lay in the sand next to the hab.  Once Jane had finished regurgitating her previous dinner, she grabbed the disc.  It was shiny and cold to the touch, but smelled like eezo (a mix of ozone and burnt gunpowder).  She knew it was probably inconsequential, but decided it was odd enough to warrant keeping.  The next hab unit was her own.  The Mako wasn't in the driveway and the door out front was wide open.  Two steps over the threshold told Jane all she needed to know.  Her mother was in the kitchen, the body slumped against the stove.  Her spatula was a short distance away and something in the bottom of her pan was still smoking.</p><p>Jane dropped on her knees to the left of her mother.  Hannah's face was frozen in fear, her eyes wide open.  When she touched her mother's hand it was cold, devoid of all love and warmth.  A hole in her forehead was ringed with dried crimson.  Jane sat by her mother's body and sobbed, each time feeling as though she was being disemboweled.  By the time she was done, Jane had laid her head in her mother's lap, like she did many years ago.  This would be the last time she would do so.  As she stood, Jane noticed her mother's dog tags hanging around her neck.  Jane grabbed her mother's dog tags, slipped them on, and kissed her cold cheek.  Just as she left to check the rest of their unit, the familiar sound of a ship descending into the atmosphere rumbled through the air.  Jane ran back, closed her mother's eyes for the last time and looked for a place to hide.  Her eyes were still puffy from crying as she searched.  Someone had been injured in Kahlee's room, but the body was gone.  Maybe there were other survivors.  Jane knew not to be optimistic.  She thought she was ready for life outside of Sol, beyond the Chiron Relay.  She finally decided to hide under the bed.  Jane's head kept swirling with all the what if's.  What if they had stayed on Mars?  What if she hadn't gone out last night?  What if she had gone into town with Kaidan?  All of this was stopped by the whooshing of the hab's front door opening; someone was here.  Whoever had just entered was heavier than a human, and there was more than one.  A rhythmic chirping and a few trills seemed to echo in the emptiness.  Jane tried to stay silent, but when a pair of two toed feet came within twenty inches of her face, searching the bed probably, she whimpered.  Jane hoped and prayed that if there was a god out there, they would let this slide and she could just continue to hide under the bed.</p><p>Evidently, if anyone was upstairs, they weren't listening to Jane.  Whoever was connected to those strange, strange feet went silent.  Jane tried to roll over, but hit her elbow on the bed, hard.  She knew that this definitely couldn't be ignored.  A trill rang out and one more set of feet came inside the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to keep y'all on a cliffhanger!  The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow!  I'm already writing it because I don't want to end this scene here!  Sorry if my notes are kinda long, I was always a fanfiction.net kid, so a lot of my notes are looooong.  Thanks to the people who left comment(s) and kudos.  I feel like my writing style is a bit boring, but it's great to know somebody finds it interesting.  The music I listened to for this chapter is the Interstellar soundtrack.  I think the way forward is kinda, sorta mapped out, maybe.  Which is rare because I have issues outlining and stuff.  I'm the type of author who just sits down and writes.  A reason not to do that is automatically contradicting yourself, which the initial version of last chapter had!  Thanks to all the readers!</p><p>Stay safe, you're loved, see y'all tomorrow.<br/>HAPPY MAY DAY!!!<br/>-Alice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Will Be Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane is hiding under the bed....still.  Yay!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bottom notes will probably have chapter spoilers so read the chapter first please!  To clarify, in this AU, Shepard was at first a colonist on Mars.  Her family (Hannah, Kahlee, and Jane) was there when the ruins were discovered and FTL was created.  Jane was very small at this time, a baby.  Kahlee was about five or so when the ruins were found.  By the way, I'm sure y'all know this, but Jane is Jane Shepard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane gripped the screwdriver hard, the octagonal base cutting into her hand.  It was kinda funny to Jane, in a dark way.  She was laying here, discovered and her only weapon was a screwdriver.  She had never thought the way she, Jane Shepard, would go out, was under her own bed.  Whoever those things were, they started talking.  Not in her language, not in English, but in a system of clicks, trills, and growls.  Her mother's dog tags were cold against her chest.  Jane saw the original one shift their weight.  They dropped down to their hands and knees.  Jane screamed and thrashed in an escape attempt.  Whatever this person was, they weren't human.  Two eyes, inhumanly blue, stared back at her.  Their entire face was a shade of slate gray, covered with navy markings.  Those navy markings lay on what looked like bones.  Jane was dead, this was it.  As she writhed in an attempt to get away, something went wrong with her ankle.  Something very, very wrong and very, very painful.  The alien waited patiently, mandibles fluttering.  Jane stopped flinging herself about and just began crying.  Her mother was dead, her sister was missing, and aliens had showed up for an intergalactic snack, great.  Everything crashed down on her at the same time.  The person watching her cocked their head and waited.  The other one just stood around.  The standing alien left for a few minutes and returned with something that crinkled.  Jane had stopped sobbing by now, her waterfall barely a trickle.  Her shirts were wet at the hems and a small puddle was forming below her face on the cold hab floor.</p><p>The alien watching her suddenly held something out to her.  A bottle of water and a single ration of the Alliance's MRE protein bars were in their strange three digit hand.  Jane was up against the hab's wall and refused to reach out.  Their talons glinted.  Who knew what that person would do if she was within reach.  Jane shook her head and the alien nodded in response, shoving both items hard enough that they skidded across the floor to her.  Jane stared them down as she cracked open the bottle's top.  Doing so had meant setting her faithful screwdriver down for a second, leaving Jane defenseless.  It hadn't been opened, so she reasoned it would be safe.  She took one sip, and then another, and another, until the entire bottle was empty.  She then moved onto the protein bar.  Those were far from actual food in any other circumstance, but this time the bar tasted like it was ambrosia.  Jane demolished the bar in a similar fashion to her water.  Just as she finished another alien strode in and Jane began brandishing her screwdriver again.  This one barked at the one on the floor and they acquiesced and moved away.  The new one was a bit lighter in gray color, but retained the navy markings.  A click, much like the sound of safety on a gun being turned off, shot through the air.  Jane jumped and flattened herself against the back wall again.</p><p>The other alien began to speak, and to her amazement Jane could understand fragments of the sentence.  "Who are-Where are-"  The voice sounded like a virtual assistant, emotionless.  She spoke, for the first time in a day and her voice cracked painfully, "Your translator isn't working."  The one trying to speak to her hissed something out.  The old one sounded with a similar click and took the new one's place.  "Who are you?"  They seemed startled by the question but answered.  "My name is Garrus Vakarian.  Who are you?"  The voice was male and lower in tone.  Jane relaxed a bit off the wall.  The aliens were interested in talking, good.  Maybe she could distract them a bit.  "I'm Cadet Commander Jane Shepard."  The alien kneeling fluttered his mandibles at her, "Nice to meet you Cadet Commander Shepard.  Are you hurt?"  Jane tallied her injuries.  Beside the bruised palm of her right hand and the broken ankle, she was fine.  Mentally, she couldn't even begin to comprehend everything happening.  "I should be fine, but my ankle is broken."  "Are you here to eat me?"  Garrus flared his mandibles and chuckled, "We aren't here to eat you"  Jane felt embarrassed now and it showed in a burning blush across her cheeks.  He cocked his head at the sight, "Are you alright?"  She was damned, "I'm embarrassed."  He stopped and stared at her, "Oh."  The other alien that had been on the floor barked at Garrus again.  "What happened here?"  Jane began fiddling with her screwdriver, "I don't know exactly.  I was planetside when this happened, but I wasn't in town, which is how I survived."  Suddenly, she realized what they were doing, "You were the ones who attacked weren't you?  You came back to clean up the mess!"  At this revelation Jane shrank back to the wall and clutched her long forgotten screwdriver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so Garrus is secretly the murderer of an entire colony!  Jkjkjkjk.  It is another Turian though.  </p><p>I lied, the new chapter was out today.  This excuses me from a new chapter tomorrow.  Although y'all will probably get one anyway with how productive I'm feeling today.  Again, the Interstellar music is a great background/muse for writing, I would highly recommend it.  Sorry these notes are getting so spacey (get it, get it?), I used all my not energy on chapter 2.  I'd like to thank all my readers so far, and person who bookmarked, that meant a lot to me, thanks!  Sorry about the extra set of notes, I have problems with those.  It's a reoccurring issue at this point.  See you next set of notes!<br/>Stay safe, remember you're loved, have a good day!<br/>-Alice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monster Under The Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane crawls out from under the bed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my mind, Jane Shepard is a petite woman and short (canonically I think she's around 5 foot 3 inches).  I am quite short in real life, and I like to imagine she's like me.  It's kinda self-insert-y, I know.  Normally I try to avoid self-inserts and Gary Stu/Mary Sues, but that's the way I've always imagined Jane.  I have a tumblr up now (for my AO3), it has a password "Embrace_Eternity" without the quotes!<br/>If there are any changes you don't remember, they're probably small grammatical ones.<br/>Sorry is the beginning is kinda wild, I wrote in the middle of a panic attack.  On a related note, language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no that wasn't us!"  Jane didn't care anymore.  Fuck stalling and getting them to talk, these people had murdered her family, her boyfriend, all the people she ever knew were dead or MIA.  Garrus seemed nice, but there was a reason Jane was Cadet Commander of Shanxi's JROTC.  She didn't take BS from anyone.  This corner was getting awfully tight, awfully hot, awfully confining.  She was going to die here.  One of the fucking aliens would sit on the bed and that would be it.  She would be squashed like a pancake.  That was all Jane Shepard would be known for being, a fucking pancake.  She flattened herself even further than already and wielded the screwdriver like it would be the end all be all for the aliens.  She must have looked crazy, insane even to Garrus.</p><p>"Shepard, that wasn't us.  We received a distress signal from this location."  Jane shook her head wildly.  There was a headache pounding there now.  Maybe Garrus and his friends had poisoned her rations and water.  She was gripping the screwdriver in one hand, her mother's dog tags in the other.  "Cadet Commander Shepard, listen to me."  The Cadet Commander thought it over.  If they wanted to kill her, they could have already done it.  Giving quarter made no sense at this point to them, so she decided to hear Garrus out.  "Another one of my kind came here and did this.  We got an anomalous signal and came to investigate."  One of the other aliens growled at him and Garrus snapped his mandibles in response.  "Would you mind coming out from under there?"  Jane pondered it for a moment and responded.  "Everyone has to leave the room.  You can all stand at the door to my room, but when I come out no one can be in here.  Got it?"  Garrus responded with a curt nod and relayed the request to everyone else.  Although there seemed to be some griping among the aliens, all of them stepped outside.  Once everyone was gone Jane took a few deep breaths.  Her mother was dead, her sister was missing, she was an intergalactic snack.  But Garrus was her only chance of survival.  The colony was damaged beyond repair and the water reclamation hab was literally smoking.  Jane didn't want to go through the pain and agony it would take to retrieve every person's body and give it a proper burial.  Especially not her mother's or Kaidan's.</p><p>Garrus'es flanged voice called out from the hall, "Shepard, are you alright?"  She took another deep breath and began scooting out from under the bed, "I'm fine."  Her ankle got jostled a couple times and Jane hissed in agony, but kept going.  Finally, she was out.  Her hair was dusty and sandy, and her overshirt was moistened with tears and a bit of blood; the once bright blue gingham was now grungy and dull.  The tanktop underneath was soaked with sweat.  She thought about lying there forever, but one of the aliens outside clicked a few times.  Jane stood for the first time in two hours.  The pain in her right ankle was unbearable to stand on.  She whimpered again and toppled over onto the bed.  In her closet was a set of crutches, from when she had knee surgery a few years back.  She hopped over to the closet and procured the crutches.  They were a bit too short, but there were also a couple of aliens outside her door.  Jane would take care of her ankle once she was completely alone.</p><p>Jane made her way out the door and her jaw dropped.  When she had been under the bed, Jane couldn't ascertain the aliens' heights.  Garrus was on the floor with her, so she assumed he was her height.  Garrus was at least two meters tall, although he looked a third of a meter taller.  The other was above his height, but just barely.  Holy shit.  "Shepard, this is my sister," he gestured to the other one.  Garrus'es sister's crest was flattened and her mandibles hooked out.  "I'm not sure if you heard, but I am Cadet Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy."  His sister watched her closely.  "Cadet Commander, please call me Solana.  Are there any other survivors?"  "No, not that I am aware of.  My sister, Major Kahlee Sanders of the Alliance is currently missing in action."  Solana fluttered her mandibles a bit before answering, "We'll need to search for any survivors.  Garrus, take Cadet Commander Shepard back to the ship."  Garrus spoke, "Should I take her to the ship?"  "Yes, but hide her in your pod.  We'll deal with her permanent hiding spot later."  Jane was frustrated, she was listening, "My ankle is broken."  "Garrus, make sure she doesn't break it further..  Cadet Commander Shepard, let Garrus know if you need anything."  With that Solana left to coordinate her squad, and Jane, with Garrus'es help, started off to their ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter up, woo!  I wasn't sure how to get Jane out from under the bed.  After a fluff scene, I think I'll probably skip ahead a bit to them going to the Citadel.  Castis worked on the Citadel canonically when Garrus wasn't in the military, and he's 14 so not quite yet!  I'm not quite sure how this story is going to turn out, but thanks for checking it out!  See y'all next set of notes!</p><p>Update/Edit:  I got rid of Ilaria and Castis because I didn't really think it worked well.  Solana is never stated canonically as a younger sister, as far as I can tell, but most of the time in fanfic she is depicted as the younger one.  I decided to make things spicy™ and have her be the older one.  I'm an older sibling so it made sense I guess?  I think it'll make Sol a bit easier to write.  Thanks for reading, see ya next time!</p><p>Edit 2:  Just a few edits, only Garrus and Sol found her.  So no extra squad, they're hiding her!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proper Send Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane has a proper send off for a good friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda angsty, but some fluff at the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane tried to ignore the bodies as they passed, but it was hard.  There, on her left, was the body of Kelly.  She was annoying, yes, but had she deserved death?  No, no Kelly hadn't.  Jane stumbled as they passed Kaidan's body.  She had just been with him last night.  How could he be...gone?  Garrus noticed her stumble and followed Jane's gaze to the body.  "Was he someone special to you?"  She nodded, "His name was Kaidan Alenko.  We were...close."  "Oh, what do you mean by-"  He noticed the redness on her cheeks and remembered what she had told him earlier.  "OH.  I'm sorry for your loss, Shepard."  She shook her head in resignation, "I'll miss him for sure.  Kaidan was a good friend and classmate."  Garrus blinked at her, "Classmate?"  She nodded, "Yes, we were in school together."  "Shepard, are you considered an adult?"  "No, I'm not eighteen.  Are you an adult?"  "No, I'm only fourteen."  "ONLY FOURTEEN?!  HOW OLD IS SOLANA, SIXTEEN?!"  "No?  Sol is almost twenty-five."  "How old is an adult for you?"  Garrus cocked his head for a moment before responding, "Well, we start basic training at fifteen, but we aren't considered full adults until we finish our military service.  Usually, that's around thirty, but some, like my mom, keep working for the Hierarchy even after that."  Jane furrowed her brow, "What's 'the Hierarchy'?"  "It's our government."  Jane caught whiff of something unsavory, and then realized it was her.</p><p>Kaidan's lifeless eyes were still staring upward, and now at her.  "Hold these, will you?"  Garrus began to protest, "Shepard, don't!  You said yourself-"  She dropped to Kaidan's side and winced.  Her ankle definitely wasn't getting any better, but if this was the last time she would ever see him, Kaidan at least deserved the best send off she could muster.  Jane remembered he had been Catholic and carried a rosary.  It felt as though she was defiling his corpse, but he had told her, merely twelve days ago, that if anything should happen, it was her responsibility to take the rosary as a reminder of him.  She found it in the breast pocket of his shirt, the bullet wound a few centimeters away.  Jane's father had been Catholic and she still remembered a few prayers.  Allen Shepard had left them when she was ten, just after they had left for Shanxi.  He promised to follow them through the Charon Relay on the next supply shuttle, but never arrived.  Jane fumbled with the rosary for a bit.  Her eyes began to water as she took in the gravity of the situation.  Garrus shuffled and reminded her he was still there.  "Garrus, could you give me a moment?"  "Sure, call out if you need anything."  She closed her eyes and tried to recall the words, "Father of all, we pray to you for Kaidan, and for all those whom we love, but see no longer.  Grant to them eternal rest.  Let light perpetual shine on them.  May his soul and the souls of all the departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace....amen."  Jane didn't believe in a higher power, just plain science, but it had seemed wrong to leave his body without some kind of religious affirmation.  She put a hand on his face and closed his perpetually open eyes.  "Kaidan, I know you can't hear me, but I don't care.  I know we didn't get far at all, but I loved you all the same.  You know what I believe, but maybe you're right, maybe we'll meet in whatever Heaven is."  She sighed deeply and tears pricked Jane's eyes.  "You dumb ass, why didn't you listen to me?  I'll probably never see you again, but I'll always remember you."  Jane called out to Garrus for her crutches and tucked the rosary into her own breast pocket.  "Goodbye Kaidan Alenko."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo.....yeah.  Kaidan is officially dead to Shepard and the rest of everyone else.  I was raised Roman Catholic, and although I'm an atheist now it was still a big part of my life.  Jane is rank, but when she gets to Sol's ship hopefully that can be fixed.  I think the beginning was the easiest and most fun part to write of the entire thing.</p><p>David Bowie helped me through this chapter, along with "Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Root.  I fixed a few issues in the last chapter, and as I continue to encounter inconsistencies I will fix them accordingly.  Also, some things just didn't work so I changed them.  Like the question of Garrus'es gender or Ilaria and Castis.  In the future, once this is done or close, I will be combining the chapters because a thousand words per chapter really ain't that much.  Maybe it'll turn into three or four chapters instead of how many it will be when I'm done!  The summary where she is found in the dessert is quite a while off.  Maybe two years, maybe only a few months.  I'm not really sure yet.  Thanks for reading all this!  Comments and kudos make me happy as an author of fanfic, so to all you have left those, thank you so much!</p><p>I'll see y'all next notes!  Have a good day/night/morning/aww fuck it.<br/>~Alice!</p><p>P.S.&gt;This Jane Shepard likes David Bowie.  He's an icon, how could you not???  Anyway, that's all!  Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Into the Belly of the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane and Garrus talk a little bit.  He picks her up, life goes on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been quite tense of late.  Another apology for how bulky last chapter was.  Jane needed to learn stuff and I'm planning a time skip soon.  If there are minor edits to the story, it is either because a) of grammar or b) it doesn't quite fit with the story.  This is pretty short, but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane couldn’t walk in the dunes easily.  Her crutches slid and sunk in the fine sand, not to mention the rapid height fluctuations.  Garrus seemed to have no problem, and she was convinced he had forgotten her.  That is, until he turned back to her, “Shepard, do you need help?”  She grunted and tried to act as if she was perfectly capable of walking, but then the Cadet Commander lost her balance and slid down the side of the dune, for the third time.  Garrus stopped and came back for her, “I’m about to do something that might seem disagreeable, but it’s for the best Shepard.”  Without any more context, he bent his bulk down and picked her up bridal style.  For her part, Jane squealed and tried to scramble away.  “Ofh.  Shepard, if you keep struggling, I will drop you, even if I don’t want to.”  She instantly stopped, however her position was less than comfortable.  The armor Garrus was wearing poked into all the most sensitive, soft areas.  The worst was her stomach, which screamed as though it was being impaled by the pointed end of his chestplate.  Jane hissed out, “Can you hold me a bit higher?”  Her alien acquaintance readjusted, and she became surprisingly comfortable.  The Cadet Commander was fairly sure the armor would have been cold in normal circumstances, but thanks to Shanxi’s hot climate, it was warm, if not uncomfortably hot.  “Huh, you’re pretty light.  This should be easier than I thought.”</p><p>They came to the crest of a nearby abnormally high dune and he stopped walking.  “Look out there.” She shaded her eyes with her hand and surveyed the terrain.  About half a kilometer away was Solana’s starship.  The hot sun caused scratches in the metal to be highlighted in bright streaks.  Across the side was some indecipherable script.  “What’s her name?”  Garrus spoke, but this time she could feel it.  Alongside his speech, a series of clicks and trills, was something else.  It thrummed, with an agenda of its own evidently.  Shepard barely heard what his reply was over her observations.  “The HMS Valour.  Her spirit is Hierax, Palaven’s military hawk.”  “Spirit?”  “A spirit represents a unit’s courage and accomplishments.  Hierax is the Valour’s spirit.”  “Are spirits your gods?”  “No, we don’t pray to them for intercession.  They are neutral forces in our life.”  “What’s Palaven?”  He looked down at her, no longer staring off at the ship.  “My home planet,” Garrus’s crystal eyes bore into her own, “Sol and I are from the capital city, Cipritine.”  She noticed that his plants retained the silver shine, even more apparent in the sun.  The skin of his neck was a tawny brown, but he finally caught her eye.  “Everything ok Shepard?”  Jane became embarrassed, to have been caught staring.  That heat returned to her cheeks again.  “Yep, fine, a-ok.  Let’s get going.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The war chapters will be based on the life of Lyudmila Pavlichenko.  It seems like Garrus'es story arc was at least influenced by her.  If you don't know who she is, google her.  Pavlichenko was the most prolific female sniper in history so far.  She had 309 confirmed kills and 36 kills were enemy snipers.  Lyudmila was an accomplished amateur sharpshooter and began studying history in college.  Then it got bombed, and she joined the war effort.  She married another sniper, but soon after he died.  After that she continued to fight, but was struck by shrapnel (to the face, ouch, but who does that sound like???).  While she recovered, Lyudmila trained other snipers.  After this, Pavlichenko was given a new assignment, to tour the United States and Canada to rally support for the war.  She also visited Great Britain.  During her trip around the US she began close friends with First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt.  Keep in mind, she was only 25-26 at the time.  When the war was done, Pavlichenko rekindled her passion for history and faded into the background.  I've read she remarried, but I haven't independently confirmed it.  Lyudmila would struggle with PTSD and alcoholism for the rest of her life.  In '57, Eleanor visited the USSR to visit her old friend.  The visit was very cordial, and supervised, until Pavlichenko was done with it.  She swept Eleanor out of the room and locked the door behind them.  Eleanor and Lyudmila reminisced of their time together on the tour of America.  In about 20-30 year Lyudmila Pavlichenko would be dead.  She had a stroke (in her 50s).  Lyudmila's death is said to be hastened by her alcoholic tendencies, which resulted from self medication for her PTSD, or as it was known in her days, Pavlichenko was shell shocked.</p><p>But those are just some ideas.  Tell me what y'all think in the comments.<br/>~Alice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Limping Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane and Garrus get back to the ship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The decontamination was not Jane’s favorite.  For one thing, Garrus forced her to walk up the ramp herself, which was covered in sand.  When she asked why he just murmured something that his translator didn’t catch.  Maybe it was a cultural thing, she didn’t know and he seemed unwilling to tell her.  A fine mist drifted out of the vents and filled the room.  Jane watched it and held her breath.  About halfway through, she had to breathe, it was biologically impossible to continue remaining conscious without air.  To her pleasant surprise, it was scentless.  “Is it safe to breathe this stuff?”  Garrus blinked a few times, almost as if he was lost in thought, before answering, “Should be.  It’s just an aerosolized disinfectant.”</p><p>There wasn’t anyone in the main areas of the ship, and Shepard wondered where everyone was.  As if reading her mind, Garrus supplemented an answer, “Sol probably sent everyone out to search the colony.”  They made their way to the cargo hold.  The Valour was designed for people like Garrus, even the stairs were big.  When he had stepped off the last step, Jane was still on the second.  He came back for her and lifted her again.  This time, she didn’t struggle.  The stairway dumped them directly into an extensive training area.  Jane saw a row of lockers before Garrus moved on.  The cargo hold was magnificent.  It was about nine meters to the ceiling and fifteen meters back.  Most of the storage area was filled with a shuttle and crates.  Jane couldn’t read anything, but the look of military packaging was universal.  She giggled a bit at the stark similarity.</p><p>After her last mishap, Garrus stayed much closer.  “Where are you hiding me?”  They continued back to the shuttle, “If we shift some of these crates, I might be able to fit you in.”  He gave her a once over, “It will be a few days till we get back to Palaven.  Sol might be able to scrounge up something for you to wear.  Other than that, you should be ok.  You’ll have to eat the rations from your colony until Sol knows what your amino acids are.”  Jane thought about it, and the plan sounded fine, but there was one thing.  “What about later, when we get to Palaven?”  Garrus paused his preparations.  “I don’t know yet.  I think Sol wants to have a meeting with me tonight, and then I’ll let you know, ok?”  Jane had plopped down on a stray box while he talked.  It was strange, she had barely met Garrus a few hours ago, but he cared.  In the low light, his eyes were nearly indigo, and reminded her of oceans or sapphires.  His face was alien, but damn if it wasn’t beautiful.  “Shepard?”  She blinked and realized that he had caught her staring, again.  “Oh yeah sorry, I’m fine.  That sounds good.”  Garrus helped up into the cubby, and left to rejoin Sol and her crew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all!</p><p>Sorry if this is short, but I think it's quite long for a chapter from me?  Anyway, my dumbass likes to write a hundred words and the write the end of a chapter.  Big brain over here folks.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!  I'm taking out the arranged marriage tags cause if they do get married it won't be forced!  I played a good six hours of Mass Effect today and got inspired!  I've got another third to half chapter done, so all it needs now is to be finished!  Let me know if you have any comments or queries below!  Also, if there are significant differences in my responses, I apologize.  Things haven't been great, and some days are worse than others.  It's no excuse, but if you experience it, that's probably why.  A new update will be up soon!  I'm thinking about taking out the war parts?  Maybe make it more fluffy or something?  Anyway, thanks for reading and we love you here!<br/>-Alice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Burning Cities and Boiling Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane is not doin' too hot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will start updating on a two week schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard slept deeply and without dreams the first night.  Garrus came back and briefed her on the plan.  Basically, she would be smuggled into their family home, Sol would dismiss him from the crew, and then they would talk to their dad.  Apparently big bad dad Vakarian was a hotshot space cop who had connections who could get her back to the Alliance.  But until she was introduced, they would have to hide her somewhere.  Sol had a live-in girlfriend, so that part of the house was off-limits.  The only place left was Garrus's room.  Jane told herself it was just for a while and then she’d be back home.  Well, if she was being honest, there was no going home anymore.  But if she was honest, it would make her cry and that wasn’t good.  Especially in the echoey cargo bay, and considering that Turians seemed to have better hearing than she did.  So Jane just shut everything out and wrote stories in her mind.  About the little girl who met spacemen, or the man who jumped and flew.  The trivial nature of it helped her calm down.  Sol found a dress for her, but Jane was more petite for the person it was tailored for.  Meaning the near crew neck turned into a very generous scoop that showed more cleavage than necessary.  Additionally, it (would have if she could have stood up) pooled at her feet.  The color was a deep maroon.  Garrus said it suited her, but Shepard hadn’t taken a shower.  It felt like every inch of her body was caked in dust and sweat.</p><p>The second night was hell for the living.  Screams pierced the air and cities burned as she watched, unable to move.  Eventually, her clothes caught and Jane’s skin boiled and burned.  Everything was scorching.  Her lungs filled with smoke, unable to draw a breathe.  When she finally broke through to reality, someone was looming over her.  The figure was tall and masculine.  He looked alien, and for a second she didn’t recognize him.  The fearful stupor from her nightmare lingered, but then she recognized him.  “Garrus?”  He hummed reassuringly.  Abruptly, her fading panic returned red hot, “What’s wrong?”  “Nothing.  Sol is giving everyone shore leave when we arrive, and then I’ll sneak you out.”  Jane propped herself up onto her elbows, “How far are we?”  He laced and unlaced his fingers, rubbed the back of his neck a few times, and avoided her gaze, opting to stare at the floor instead.  “Well…”  She pulled out the Commander voice, “Garrus, what is it?”  He flinched at her sharp tone, “We’re nearly there.”  Anxiety began writhing, red hot and constricting her airways.</p><p>Sound filtered out and she became a little girl hiding the closet again.  Paralyzed with fear and worried footsteps weren’t Kahlee or Mom, but someone bad coming to hurt her.  Only her heartbeat echoed through the hull, into the emptiness of space.  But just like before, someone would come and save her.  This time it’s Garrus, shaking her shoulders.  “Jane, Jane?  Are you alright?”  Tears started leaking down her face, and she nearly jumped into his arms.  He froze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!  Let me know what you thought with a comment!  I've heard the Mass Effect remake will be announced this October!!!</p><p>Stay safe!<br/>-Alice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>